Best Present Ever
by Sharzam
Summary: Axel is put through the most infuriating stretch of foreplay imaginable. AkuRoku, AxelxRoxas, whatever. Returned to being a oneshot. Rated M. Contains yaoi, shounen-ai, slash, smut, and an indecent lack of clothing. Don't like, don't read.


_**AkuRoku: Best Present Ever**_

**OK, so I originally started writing this in ... March (oh god I feel so guilty) because it was a gift for one of my friends, who also, coincidentally, came up with the idea with another one of my perverted friends. I was initially really puzzled as to how to approach writing something like this, and at the time, I was still writing my NaruSasu so I didn't really apply much time to this one while I was writing that one. **

**Another problem was that at the time, I had no idea what the hell KH even WAS so, as you can imagine, that was a slight problem. I had to get Catie and Nikki to describe the characters in length so I could pinpoint their characters. I fixed them up from the original draft once I'd actually played some of the game. **

**I had fun writing this. The reason it took to long is... there is no reason *headdesk*. But I finished it! I'm proud of that at least! **

**Warning: This fanfic contains yaoi. But why would you click on this story if you didn't already know and love that fact?  
**

* * *

"Hey, Xigbar? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

The gunman turned to regard the short, blonde, irritated-looking Roxas behind him. The guy was biting his lip cutely, but his face was set in determination.

"What's up, kid?" Xigbar queried. He had an idea of what Roxas was here for, with Axel's birthday tomorrow. He knew that the blonde would have a significantly different idea of what to get the redhead that he did.

Roxas opened his mouth, all prepared to ask. The gunman beat him to the punch.

"I suggest that you give him a pole service," Xigbar snickered, his mouth curving in a perverted smile. He watched as Roxas blinked, opening his mouth to ask.

"You know, pole dance, whatever the hell you young people call it, skimpy clothing…"

Roxas blinked once more. "That — he'd like that?"

"Oh sure, who wouldn't like to see _you _in hotpants? Yes… very nice…"

"OK…" Roxas said, edging towards the door. "Thanks anyway." He grinned to himself as he left the room.

* * *

The next day, Axel was lying on his bed in his room, thinking. Roxas hadn't been around all day, but Xigbar had given him a pedo grin earlier that made him anticipate the events that were bound to happen between him and his boyfriend.

A knock on the door sounded.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Roxas' voice sounded huskier than usual; Axel's curiosity was caught.

"Come in." Axel made a small effort to sit up on his bed, but just ended up propping his body on his elbows as he watched the door open.

The toe of an unfamiliar boot stepped through the small space and Axel's jaw dropped as the rest of Roxas' small, lithe body followed.

The blonde was dressed like an incredibly hot, young, I'm-gonna-haunt-your-wet-dreams hooker. He had his Organization cloak on, but his sparkly silver boots had higher heels and laced up the front and back. Above the boots, there was a hint of fishnet tights. The zipper on the bottom was open, reaching almost to the tops of his thighs.

"Well, fuck me stupid and call me smart," Axel breathed as he took in Roxas' appearance. The teenager looked hot as hell, and Axel could tell that this was, undoubtedly, his birthday present from his lover.

"Roxas…?" Axel asked quietly, shifting on the bed so he was sitting up, cross-legged.

"Happy birthday, Axel," the teenager said softly, before unzipping his cloak and dropping it to the floor. At the same time, a long pole, polished black, fell out of the ceiling and stopped directly beside Roxas, who gripped it in his right hand. The black pole appeared to have extended from a hole in the ceiling. Axel wondered briefly at when the hell the pole had been placed in such a stupid place in _his room_, before deciding that, in light of the scene taking place in front of him, it didn't matter in the slightest.

He was _very _interested in what Roxas was wearing.

Tiny black shorts and fishnets adorned his legs, a lacy black garter around his left leg. Roxas' whole torso was bare, and his hair was spiky and drifting around his face. A small black D-ring collar was buckled around his neck.

"Whoa," Axel managed, as he felt all the blood in his body rush to one particular area. "What's all this?"

"Can't you tell just by looking?" Roxas asked.

"Uh… maybe?"

Roxas slapped a hand across his forehead. This guy really was an idiot! "It's your birthday, right?"

"… right."

"So this is my gift to you."

"Really? Just so you know, it's kinda hard to concentrate when all the blood in my body is in my dick."

"Just know the rule. You're not allowed to touch me until I'm finished. Okay?"

"O… kay?" Axel was still a little dazed.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

"Then let us begin."

* * *

Axel watched with a sort of detached awe as Roxas gripped the pole with both hands, wrapped both his legs around it, and hoisted his entire body off the floor, pressed completely against the pole. He then slid back down, turned over completely, and dangled upside-down right in front of the redhead.

'This is torture,' Axel thought helplessly. His fingers itched inside his gloves; he yanked the troublesome leather monstrosities off his hands. He longed to touch Roxas, run his hands over the teenager's body and probably end up fucking him into the bed in the end.

But he couldn't do that now, could he? Because he made Roxas a goddamn promise that he now extremely regretted. Him an his inability to think in tight sexual situations had gotten him into a huge mess.

Roxas' abdominal muscles flexed as he pulled himself up again, and then he flipped over completely until his boots clunked on the floor. He observed Axel with half-lidded eyes as he pranced around the pole. He did not normally 'prance', but the videos he'd accessed over the internet said that it was an effective way of withholding attention from the subject of your affections.

Therefore, he would fucking prance as much as he wanted to.

He continued to do the provocative dance that he'd choreographed earlier that day as Axel watched his every move. It was almost impossible to keep from losing it while the redhead watched him so raptly, but he managed it because he made himself think of how this was Axel's birthday and he was going to complete his end of the bargain that he'd made with himself.

As the dance began to wrap up, Roxas began to grind unconsciously against the pole, unaware of his actions as his mind clouded with lust and heat.

"Roxas, are you getting hard from this?" Axel smirked; Roxas flushed pink.

"No," the blonde answered, irritated. He resumed his instinctive grinding on the black pole.

Axel followed the boy's movements with his eyes, licking his lips. "I know you're getting hard from _something_. You may as well tell me."

He hadn't fucked Roxas in four days, and watching him grind against that pole, doing exactly what Axel wanted to do to Roxas' ass… well, it was getting pretty unbearable. Axel was already rock hard, and Roxas was making him even harder.

Axel stood up in a flash, having decided he'd had enough of being a bystander. He circled the blonde, careful not to touch him as he'd said.

"Is me watching you do this turning you on?" he rumbled.

"N-no!" Roxas insisted, as Axel walked around him to make the view frontal, so he could see every shaky, desperate movement of the teen's hips against the pole. The redhead watched as Roxas' eyelids slid shut, his mouth dropping open in a low moan.

Axel tore his eyes away and made a semicircle movement to stand behind Roxas. He didn't hesitate, didn't think, he just grabbed Roxas by the hips, stilling him effectively.

"Stop."

Roxas tried. He really did. His mind told him that grinding against his boyfriend would feel so much better, but at the moment, his body was telling him that grinding the pole felt too good to simply 'stop', as Axel put it. He tried to rock his hips again, but Axel's hands flexed and kept him in place.

"Stop that. You've done enough," Axel hissed through his teeth. Rules be damned. He never lived by rules anyway, and when he did, he always ended up breaking them eventually. He'd had enough of not touching his delicious-looking boyfriend, and would deal with his provocative activity with the pole no longer. The redhead's fingers ventured under the waistband of the tiny shorts, and pulled Roxas' ass back to come into contact with Axel's erection.

"Oh!" Roxas exclaimed. He glanced backwards, his back arched and ass up in the air as he gripped the pole with both hands. "Did I affect you that much?"

Axel growled. "Of course you affected me, idiot. You can't go around dressed like that and not expect me to be affected."

"So you liked it?" The teen groaned as Axel grinded against his ass, making him feel almost painfully aroused. His mind had been right — Axel grinding him felt _much _better than him grinding against the pole.

"_Best. Present. Ever_," Axel murmured, moving rhythmically against his boyfriend, managing to catch a glimpse of the blonde's expression. Roxas' face was flushed and he was panting heavily, his mouth open as his hands clenched the pole in front of him.

Needless to say, Axel lost it.

The redhead took hold of Roxas' shoulders and pulled him up, before spinning backward, away from the pole. Axel then let go of the blonde, and Roxas stumbled backwards. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he toppled down.

Roxas exhaled as Axel climbed onto the bed to hover above him, and the teen shuffled upwards a little bit to make room for the redhead's long body. After unzipping and throwing his Organisation cloak away into the darkness, Axel caged Roxas' wrists in his long-fingered hands and bent to capture his lips. The blonde moaned as Axel's tongue massaged his lower lip, and he opened his mouth instantly.

After kissing Roxas until the teen was breathless and gasping, Axel reluctantly pulled away, leaving a vulnerable, writhing blonde on his back with wrists pinned by his sides.

Roxas cried out as Axel laid hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way down his neck to right below his navel. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared into the lucid green gaze of his lover, who was now kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. He groaned as the redhead pulled off each of the silver boots, tossing them aside. They made loud clunks in the darkness, but Roxas barely registered them in his hazed consciousness.

Axel grasped Roxas' waist and yanked him down so his fishnet-clad legs hung off the end. The redhead took Roxas' left leg and slung it over his shoulder, eyes on the black garter around the teen's thigh. He leaned forward and caught hold of it with his teeth. As Roxas moaned and wriggled, the garter slowly came off.

Axel smirked through the lace in his mouth, reminded that this was what the groom usually did to the bride at a wedding reception. Except Roxas wasn't wearing an overbearing white gown — he was wearing decidedly _less_. But it was an interesting concept, Roxas in a wedding dress. Perhaps he could breach that subject with the teen later on.

The garter came off with a snap, and Axel jerked his head and tossed it into the darkness.

Next came the fishnets. Axel placed Roxas' left leg back on the bed, then proceeded to pull off both of the tights. Once they were also on the floor, the redhead slung both of the teen's legs over his shoulders and moved up until his head was level with the zipper on Roxas' ridiculously short shorts.

"Axel," Roxas groaned, his toes curling at the proximity of the redhead to his groin. "Shouldn't I…?"

"No," Axel smirked, his long fingers gently unzipping Roxas' fly. "I told you — you've done enough."

Roxas gasped out loud as Axel wrapped his fingers around his erection, drawing the head into his mouth and sucking quickly. The teenager bucked his hips upwards, thumping Axel's back with his heels. He reached down and tangled his fingers through the vivid red hair spiked on Axel's head.

Roxas held Axel's head to his crotch, his breath coming out in pants. The redhead's tongue massaged the tender flesh on the underside of his shaft, and the blonde moaned. Exercising all of his self control, Roxas let go of Axel's hair and removed his legs from the older man's shoulders.

Roxas' erection popped from Axel's mouth, and the redhead raised himself up a little bit. Roxas took hold of the collar of Axel's shirt and pulled it over his boyfriend's head, and then pulled off his tiny shorts, tossing them into the darkness to gather dust with the boots, garter and tights. He then lay back, gazing through half-lidded eyes at the looming redhead who was now straddling him, each of his arms planted on either side of Roxas' head.

"Axel… I'm _close_…" he whined, and heard Axel's choked laugh.

"You think _you're _close. _You_ didn't just watch you do a pole dance."

Roxas moaned when Axel parted his legs, wriggling as the redhead shucked his pants and settled between his thighs.

"How long's it been, Rox?" Axel rasped, pressing his nearly painful erection against Roxas' ass. His right hand trailed up Roxas' body until three of his fingers stuck into the blonde's mouth. Roxas sucked on them immediately. "Three… four days?"

Axel used one of his saliva-covered fingers to probe into Roxas' ass, and they both groaned.

"Too long," Roxas gasped, threading his fingers in Axel's hair once more. "Hurry up, I'm ready already!"

"I know, Rox," Axel soothed, holding the writhing teenager down and bending at the waist to kiss him, immediately thrusting his tongue inside Roxas' mouth and taking command. Roxas groaned and held Axel's face to his by tightening his grip on his spiky hair. The kiss broke and Roxas' head fell back onto the bed.

Roxas cried out as Axel's erection pushed inside him, lubricated by his own saliva. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he was stretched almost painfully due to the long (for them) absence of sex. He felt Axel adjust his position so the passage was noticeably easier, also sliding one of his arms under Roxas' back and shoulders to lift him up slightly.

Axel sat up, shuffling back to prop against the wall, positioning Roxas in his lap so they could both achieve ultimate satisfaction.

Axel thrust his hips up, hard, and Roxas let out a shrill keen as his boyfriend drilled all the way inside him. His eyes opened wide and he gripped Axel's hair tightly as the uncomfortable sensation eased into a more pleasurable feeling. He hooked his ankles behind the redhead's lower back and arched, pushing his ass into Axel's upper thighs, furthering their dynamic contact.

Roxas cried out as shudders of pleasure ran up his spine and throughout his entire body. The sensations were so strong that his grip on Axel's hair became too painful for the redhead to handle. Axel took hold of Roxas' wrists and detached them from his hair, placing them instead around his neck. Roxas met Axel's eyes for a second, catching the sexy smirk on his face before closing his eyes as Axel thrust inside him again.

Roxas' heated moans and Axel's laboured pants put the good acoustics that Demyx had installed to good use as their hot coupling came to a head. Axel's movements became frantic and erratic, and Roxas began to thrust his hips desperately.

"Ah… Axel… I'm… I can't…" Roxas groaned, unable to form a coherent sentence through the intense passion.

"Come, then," Axel rasped, leaning over to place a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Roxas' neck, noting with some amusement that the black collar was still intact against the blonde's skin. He felt, with a pang, his own release's imminence. He slammed inside particularly hard, hitting the teenager's prostate dead-on.

Roxas arched in a sudden, jerky motion as his orgasm wracked his body. He pressed himself as close as he could to Axel's slim torso as he came onto his own stomach. He buried his nose in Axel's chest as he cried and spasmed.

Axel sucked in his breath as Roxas tightened around him, his own climax washing over him like a tsunami. He slammed his hands down on the bed, forcing Roxas to fall backwards, caged between Axel's arms. Axel bent his chin to his collarbone as he grunted, coming hard and fast inside Roxas.

The convulsions from them both lasted a good minute, and eventually Roxas went limp, sinking back into the sheets, completely exhausted, with an equally sated Axel collapsed on top of him. Said redhead had buried his face in the sheets that were bunched up under Roxas' shoulders, and he edged his hips back down until he slipped out.

Roxas was watching his chest rise against Axel's when the man on top of him mumbled something into the bedclothes.

"Hm?" he uttered questioningly, turning his head slightly.

Axel lifted his head, staring Roxas straight in the eyes. His lips curved in _that _smirk that always turned Roxas to goo as he murmured:

"_Still _the best present ever."

* * *

**Thoughts that were written all over the pages (as well as the heinous sketch that I drew in the margin of one of them) included: **

**__****During the dance, Axel takes off the Organisation cloak. (I'm actually pretty glad I'm doing this note inclusion, cos I actually HADN'T DONE THAT ^^')**

**__****What position are they in again?**

**__****Patrick Stewart X-Men??? (Yeah I know, wtf)**

_**"It's that way of thinking that got me into this mess in the first place! Don't do the lemon before the friggin' DANCE. DAMMIT!"**_

_**"What happened to the boots, eh?"**_

_**My boss telling me I need to learn time management. Damn straight!**_

_**And this really bugs me: 'spasmed' should be a word. Look, the moment I typed that, a little red line came up under it. 'Spasm' is a word; should the past tense not be applied? Too bad; in my writing, 'spasmed' is a motherfucking word. **_

_**Abdominable. What a travesty. I used that when I was writing the dance scene. I thought it was a pretty cool word. Think Goku's abs.  
**_

_**They have goddamn internet in Kingdom Hearts, and you can definitely look up stripping tutorials on it. Yeeeeeessss.**_

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Do NOT alert this, as it is a oneshot and will NOT be updated with mroe 'chapters'. Please review, it makes me happy to think that there are people out there as perverted as me and my friends. **

**Sharana  
**


End file.
